1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas filling apparatus for filling gas in in-vehicle tanks mounted on compressed natural gas vehicles, fuel-cell vehicles, hydrogen vehicles and the like that use a fuel such as compressed natural gas and hydrogen gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
As vehicles corresponding to environmental problems in recent years have been actively performed developments of CNG (Compressed Natural Gas) vehicles, fuel-cell vehicles, hydrogen vehicles and the like that use a fuel gas such as CNG and hydrogen. To promote the spread of vehicles that drive with the fuel gas, an apparatus for safely and efficiently filling the fuel gas in in-vehicle tanks mounted to the vehicles is required. Then, the applicant proposed, in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-109350, a gas filling apparatus for efficiently filling the fuel gas in the in-vehicle tanks mounted on the vehicles.
Particularly in recent years, to promote hydrogen stations for feeding hydrogen to fuel-cell vehicles, it has been considered that self-service type gas filling apparatus are utilized by amending ministerial decrees and safety regulations.
The contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-109350 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.